Dolphin
First used in 1999 by the United States, the M1117 Dolphin ASV is known to be one of the many armored examples of combat vehicles for scout duties used by the USA during the War on Terror when they were attacked by terrorists, which led to invasions in the East. Currently, the M1117 Dolphin is used by the following groups & factions: * United States Task Forces - Used as mainstream security & scout vehicles rather the Humvee * Osman Security Consulting - Acquired through trade & purchase, used for armored convoys United States Task Forces "Everything is made to fit" - USTF Dolphin Operator - The M1117 "Dolphin" ASV (Armored Scout Vehicle) is an armored security anti-personnel unit which can transport small pockets of infantry into battle, the Dolphin also has capabilities of crossing the water whenever flanking an enemy is a priority to catch them off-guard. Dolphin ASVs are equipped with a M240H Machine Gun along with an optional TOW Launcher, with an occasional 40mm Grenade Launcher once built. In the US Task-Forces, the Dolphin was one of many types of vehicles similar to the Company of Liberty's Mule since the vehicle can also possibly become built with a grenade launcher instead of a machine gun. Also due to its amphibious capabilities, its often challenged to friendly competitions to China's Protector Transport. Design To be added... Service History United States forces first utilised the M1117 Dolphin in 1999, first conflict it saw action and taking on enemy forces on the battlefield was the War in Afghanistan, this was the which pitted the United States and its allies between an unidentified terrorist faction; the Dolphin was also utilised by the USA supporting China's Army during the First Eurasian Conflict and onwards, the armored scout vehicle is one of many old scout units which were also supporting the USA's oldest scout vehicle in service, the M707 Humvee. War on Terror See 'War on Terror'' To be added... Pre-First Eurasian Conflict Times Prior to the '''First Eurasian Conflict small numbers of the M1117 Dolphin ASV was deployed by the USA's armed forces along with Riot Ranger Regiments in covert-op missions, most of the vehicles were used to assist the GLA's African Defense Unit against terrorist forces and the Eurasian Continental Militia in Libya during the Libyan Civil Uprising which occured in 2011. The vehicles during this time were known to be targets to car bombs and RPG fire, but however during its service during the uprising the Dolphin was given enhancements to its armor with several numbers being equipped with either a grenade launcher or a TOW launcher similar to ones found on the M707 Humvee before being deployed onto the battlefield. Deployments of the USA's M1117 Dolphin ASV co-operating with the Global Liberation Army's BRDM-2 Beaver divisions before their leader Lyron Mikin was assassinated and Allied Nations Peacekeeper units, this act of US-GLA Co-operation allowed the United Forces of Africa to surface to ensure no civil wars erupt in both parts of Africa, along with the dissolution of the terrorist faction and the ECM who was supporting them which allowed the conflict to end in 2015. First Eurasian Conflict See 'First Eurasian Conflict'' To be added... Second Eurasian Conflict See 'Second Eurasian Conflict'' To be added... OSC Dolphin "We're on him" - OSC Dolphin Operator - To be added... Behind the Scenes * The M1117 Dolphin is based off the real life vehicle, the M1117 Armored Security Vehicle, which is currently being used by the USA and other countries. :* Originally during the development and rehauling of the of the United States, the Dolphin was set to be known as the UltraTech-74 Dolphin ASV, but reclassed to M1117 to match its real-life counterpart. * Since there is a M240H Machine Gun and an occasional 40mm Grenade Launcher variant of the Dolphin, both will be fitted a BGM-71 TOW Launcher by default since the TOW Missile upgrade will be replaced. * Currently the M1117 Dolphin ASV isn't modelled or ingame yet, plans for the coding and modelling of the Dolphin will begin possibly soon. Category:Units Category:Units of the United States Task Forces Category:Units of Osman Security Consulting Category:Vehicles Category:Units of American Origin